1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ballast assemblies for pickups and more particularly pertains to a new pickup bed ballast assembly for providing added traction while taking up a limited amount of pickup bed space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ballast assemblies for pickups is known in the prior art. More specifically, ballast assemblies for pickups heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,315; U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,916; U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,281; U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,914; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,991; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,97 1.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pickup bed ballast assembly. The inventive device includes a pair of generally rectangular box shaped main containers and a pair of generally rectangular cover members. Each main container includes a pair of end walls, a first side wall, a second side wall and a bottom wall. Moreover, the main container forms a holding cavity that is used for holding a quantity of sand. The cover members are designed to selectively cover the holding cavities. Each main container is designed to fit over an associated wheel well in a bed of a pickup. In addition, each main container is coupled to the bed of a pickup thereby holding the main container in a static position.
In these respects, the pickup bed ballast assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing added traction while taking up a limited amount of pickup bed space.